Project Summary: This application seeks to address the organizational and support needs of several training programs that are engaged in efforts to increase diversity among scientists doing biomedical research (called PRIDE). The PRIDE programs conduct mentored Summer Institutes that are designed to enhance the career development of minority junior faculty and scientists by further developing their research skills and knowledge. This project will serve as the coordination core (CC) to support these training programs. The CC will facilitate the education and evaluation activities among programs by designing and overseeing a web-based infrastructure does the following. (1) Recruitment and outreach: The CC will use web-based informatics methods to develop and coordinate outreach efforts to recruit trainees to the Summer Institute programs. (2) Mentoring and Networking: The CC will coordinate efforts to identify mentors for the trainees (mentoring teams), to develop and conduct training workshops for the mentoring teams, to evaluate the effectiveness of the mentoring teams, and to identify and disseminate information on additional training and networking opportunities for the trainees. (3) Meetings: The CC will handle all plans and logistics for the CC to site-visit each program and for at least two annual meetings to be held in the Washington DC area. One annual meeting will be attended by the PIs and NHLBI staff (directors meeting) and another by all the NHLBI and program staff, faculty, mentees and mentors (Annual PRIDE Conference). (4) Communications: The CC will handle all communications including coordinating conference calls, recording and distributing minutes of calls and meetings, and creating web- based resources for program-wide needs such as posting directories, NIH policies and procedures, recruiting and application materials, newsletters, funding opportunities, and announcements. (5) Evaluations and Tracking: The CC will facilitate the development of a web-based evaluations and tracking protocol for the entire consortium, including a proposal to track mentees from a previous NHLBI-supported study (SIPID). Finally, the CC will facilitate the production of analyses and reports documenting the progress of the PRIDE efforts. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Relevance It is well known that CVD disproportionately affects minorities, and yet recruiting minorities into these research studies has been difficult. On the other hand, minority recruiting is greatly improved when research projects are led and conducted by minority scientists. Consequently, training is needed that will enable faculty and scientists from diverse backgrounds to further develop their skills and knowledge and enhance their career development as research faculty and scientists.